


Most of us don't stay here that long

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: The Half-Drowned King
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Gerta muses as night falls in Kaupanger.
Relationships: Svanhild Eysteinsdottar/Gerta
Kudos: 6





	Most of us don't stay here that long

That night she drank herself to sleep. “I might marry, again” she’d told the girl, though she’d meant it when she said men truly weren’t worth the bother. “I’m hopeless at weaving,” the girl had said, and clearly meant that too. 

And if she would not even consider remaining as Gerta’s apprentice, how much less likely was she to join Gerta’s household, or... No matter. Gerta would continue on as before. It was not a bad life, what she had made for herself. But tonight, she would drink until sleep came to show her dreams of what would not be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, the book is about swords and oaths and pillaging and epic battle for kingdoms, but to my mind, the chapter where two women go about their lives independent of the menfolk is where it's _really_ at.


End file.
